Captain Aldis
|Base ID = }} Captain Aldis can be found in the courtyard outside Castle Dour in Solitude. He is the Nord Guard Captain of the Solitude Guard and the overseer of Roggvir's execution. Interactions For the Good of Morthal Gorm will ask for a letter to be delivered to Captain Aldis concerning Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone. No News is Good News Angeline Morrard asks for the Dragonborn to find out information of her daughter, Fura Morrard, who was an Imperial Legion Soldier sent to Whiterun. However, Angeline has yet to hear from her. The Dragonborn will need to speak to Captain Aldis in order to find more information. Rare Gifts Captain Aldis will request for the Dragonborn to find a copy of the book The Mirror for use in training soldiers. Hired Muscle Captain Aldis may be randomly selected to be brawled if the Dragonborn is a member of the Companions. Dialogue "I'm waiting." :How goes the training? "Their aim could be steadier, but they're battle ready." ::Even if that battle is with a dragon? "Can any man hope to be ready for a dragon? I can but hone their skills and harden their hearts. The rest is up to the gods." ::"You're the Dragonborn aren't you? I'm sort of hoping you're going to fight the dragons for us. A normal man is no match for a dragon." (in the Special Edition, if Dragon Rising has been completed) :You were the one presiding over the execution. "Not my finest hour. Roggvir was a fine and honorable man." ::So you think what he did was right? "No. I think he was entirely wrong. Roggvir's execution was justified and necessary. Being honorable might make you a good man, but it doesn't make you right. Be a better world if it did." ::How could you execute a fine and honorable man? "Sometimes you just do what needs to be done. You don't have to hate a man to kill him. Though, admittedly... it helps." "Stay strong. The Eight willing, we'll win this war." ;Rare Gifts Are you with the Legion? "That I am. Train the recruits. Turn boys into men. That sort of thing. Thinking of asking the General for some training books. Give the soldiers something to do while they're on rest. Something besides drinking. Ever seen a book called 'The Mirror'? We used to hand it out to boys looking to learn basic shield work." :If I find a copy, I'll bring it to you. "Good on you." :I don't have time for book-hunting. "Be glad you're not training under me with that mouth of yours." After finding the book and returning to Aldis: I found that book you wanted. "Good. I'll see if I can get some copies made for the men. Here, something for your trouble. The Legion thanks you." No News is Good News Captain, sent me to ask about her daughter. "Generally posting information is need to know only." :I think Angela needs to know. (Persuade) "I... I've been trying to find the time and place to let her know." (Success) "I'm sorry, I can't help you." (Failure) :Well, I'm making it "need to know." (Intimidate) "If you want to know that bad then fine." (Success) "I'm afraid that kind of thing doesn't work on Captains in the Imperial Army." (Failure) :Fine. If that's the way you want it. "That's the way it is." (If the Dragonborn is a legate of the Legion, the following line is added) :Tell me about her daughter. That's an order, Captain. "Yes, Sir. Although I'm not sure you'll be happy to know." ::"Her daughter was sent to Whiterun, the skirmishes there have been violent. The whiterun legate, he needed to know the Stormcloak positions. He sent out a party to scout the area. They happened upon a large force... I'm told none of them made it back. Private Morrard... Angela's daughter was in that scouting party. She needs to be told." Conversations Roggvir's execution Svari: "They can't hurt uncle Roggvir. Tell them he didn't do it." Aldis: "Positions." Addvar: "Svari, you need to go home. Go home and stay there until your mother comes." Aldis: "Lock the city gate." Vivienne: "You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King. Best she know now, Addvar." Addvar: "You're all heart, Vivienne." Aldis: "Roggvir. You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude." Beirand: "Traitor!" Sorex: "He doesn't deserve to speak!" Roggvir: "There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat." Taarie: "Liar!" Roggvir: "Such as our way! Such as the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!" Jala: "Booooo." Sorex: "Booooo." Vivienne: "Cut 'em down!" Taarie: "Booooo." Aldis: "Guard. Prepare the prisoner." Roggvir: "I don't need your help." Aldis: "Very well, Roggvir. Bow your head." Roggvir: "On this day... I go to Sovngarde." Quotes *''"Keep my men in your prayers. They'll need them if they don't shape up."'' Trivia *If the Dragonborn speaks to Captain Aldis while wearing Stormcloak Armor, he will respond with: "What are you doing, dressed like a damn Stormcloak traitor"? the Dragonborn can either respond with, "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." and he will warn the Dragonborn not to wear it in the future, or "I am a proud supporter of Ulfric Stormcloak. What of it?" He will then say,"Is that right? Well this is how the Empire deals with rebel scum." The Dragonborn immediately receives a 40 bounty and the captain and all the guards will attack. Killing the captain will not result in extra bounty since it is technically self-defense. *Captain Aldis is voiced by Paul Ganus, who is also the voice of Ysgramor, Eorlund Gray-Mane, and many other characters in the game. *If the Dragonborn interrupts the execution in Solitude, all the guards will attack and Captain Aldis can be killed for no bounty. *If Ahtar is killed during the execution, Captain Aldis will kill Roggvir himself. *Following the completion of the Stormcloak questline, Captain Aldis disappears from the game, likely meaning he is supposed to have been killed in the battle for Solitude. *During the quest "Bound Until Death," Captain Aldis, Pantea Ateia, and the entire Snow-Shod family may attack the Dragonborn. The mage section for the Bards' College will fail if this happens. This can be prevented if the Dragonborn uses one of the assassination techniques described in the quest (such as tipping the statue over) that do not require the Dragonborn to traverse the ground level of the courtyard. Bugs *If the Dragonborn has completed the questline for the Stormcloaks, Captain Aldis will not be where the quest arrow is pointing, since he is an Imperial Soldier, and all the Imperials are gone. **This is confirmed, the only solution is to attempt the quest before liberating Solitude. **One solution is to open the console with '~'(tilde) key and type: player.placeatme 00041FB8 ***To avoid his demise, one must be careful where they use the code. The Stormcloak Guards will attack him immediately. He can be summoned in Angeline's Aromatics and the quest can be completed there. However, he will die when he goes outside and the Stormcloaks spot him. *He may sometimes get stuck in a wall in Castle Dour. *It is possible during the execution when Ahtar swings his axe that both Roggvir and Captain Aldis are beheaded. Captain Aldis however is marked as essential unless the Dragonborn comes onto the execution platform. Therefore, it is possible for Captain Aldis to go into the bleed out position without a head, and eventually act as a headless NPC. **A solution to this is to open the console with '~'(tilde) key and mouse click his body, type disable once he is properly referenced and press enter, his body will vanish. Then type enable while he is still referenced, and he will reappear with his head attached. *Captain Aldis may have treat you as a Legate and have the corresponding dialog options, even if the Dragonborn has not started Joining the Legion. Appearances * de:Hauptmann Aldis es:Capitán Aldis fr:Capitaine Aldis pl:Aldis ru:Капитан Алдис Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Guard Captains